Floret
Floret is a former villain who has supposedly turned over a new leaf. Personality Undoubtedly intelligent she enjoys challenges and mentally sparring. Appearance Floret is a petite woman with carefully layered bright pink hair with green roots. Her costume is made of metal ‘leaves’ and leaves little to the imagination.Venom 29.3“My details person,” Satyr said, “Would you believe?” My tone was dry as I replied, “Somehow, I’m not surprised.” Details would be Floret’s thing. She didn’t look it, with bright pink hair, green roots, and a costume of metal ‘leaves’ that left little to the imagination. Her costume philosophy was the antithesis of my own. But Floret wasn’t a fighter, even less than I was. She could take a minute or two to create a ‘bud’. The bud would then unfold into a complex crystalline shape after a set time, or upon impact with a surface. They were limited in terms of their size, no more than a foot across, but they were rich in potential, with crude applications on the molecular scale. Typically stylized to look like flowers, the crystals could bond to surfaces, set touched things on fire, cancel out chemical reactions or just fuck with tinker devices. As a teenager, she’d had a career as a roving lockpick for villain heist teams, creating keys and fake keycards with cloned magnetic strips, to varying degrees of failure. It was only when she joined the Vegas team that she found others with the degree of forethought, planning and teamwork that could let her power truly shine. Her power only worked because of her secondary power, and her secondary power was the big reason she fit in so well with the Vegas team. An enhanced awareness and processing ability regarding fine detail. She picked up on the little things. All of the little things. - Excerpt from Venom 29.6 Abilities and Powers Floret creates buds that unfold into complex crystalline shapes based on a timer or upon impact with a target. Despite being no longer than a foot, her buds have a large tool box of potential uses, with abilities like bonding to surfaces, setting touched things on fire, canceling out chemical reactions, and messing with Tinker devices. She also has an enhanced awareness and processing ability regarding fine detail, essentially a pericog like Tattletale,wildbow: Tattletale isn’t a precog, but a pericog. Toast: “Pericognition:” the ability to know around things. I like that. She builds a framework of inference around the subject at hand, and her power fills in the gaps, working inward towards complete understanding. Except when she misses her target from the start and the circle forms in the wrong place, resulting in bad times for Lisa. - Wildbow comment on Cockroaches 28.5 giving her abilities such as being able to track Weaver's swarm. Along with the other Las Vegas Protectorate capes, she knows a special sign language that lets her silently pass information to her teammates.Venom 29.6 History Background As a teenager, Floret was a subpar lockpick for villainous heist teams, creating fake keys and keycards with cloned magnetic strips. She eventually joined the Vegas team, which had the planning and teamwork to let her power truly shine. Post-Echidna Floret was present along with her teammates when their team leader Pretender was being escorted away by The Protectorate."Nix, Blowout, Leonid and Floret joined Satyrical in their anger." - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 Was there when Contessa freed Pretender from the Protectorate in Las Vegas. She defected along with the other members of the Las Vegas Protectorate before New Delhi."Vegas was absent too. They’d turned traitor, walked away." - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x Gold Morning A Satyrical clone of Floret guarded the entrance to Cauldron's base.Venom 29.3 The real Floret and her teammates tried to stop Weaver's group from entering the base when Scion was attacking it during Gold Morning.Venom 29.5 In the ensuing fight, Floret used her powers to encase Weaver's nano-thorn knife in crystal, rendering it useless, and Weaver attacked her with insects. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protectorate Category:Heroes Category:Blaster Category:Thinker Category:Worm Characters